You Can Put The Blame On Me
by mirock
Summary: My first story on ff. It is about the relationship of ACP and his son Nakul.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hey guys this is my first story on ff. It is based on relationship of ACP and Nakul.

Chapter 1:

Everybody was present there. All knew that there were no chances of him to be alive. And nobody even hoped that he should be alive except the 2 men present there.

After few minutes Dr informed that he was no more. The man closed his eyes and few drops of tears fell from his eyes. But he composed himself and then ordered his young officers to complete the formalities. And he left as he had to do his duty of being a father.

After the funeral everybody went back to their respective houses. He was sitting alone in his house thinking about the happenings few days ago. He was in a gr8 dilemma whether to be happy on a death of a criminal or to cry on death of his own beloved son. He was unable to come out of his son's memories. He remembered the moment when he took his new born son in his hands, the moment when he heard his son first time calling him DAD. It was very hard for him to believe that these were the same hands which dropped his own son in pool of blood.

His thoughts were disturbed by the sound of door bell. He reluctantly opened the door and was surprised to see a young man standing at the door. Before he could say anything the young man said "ACP sir mujhe aapse kuch jaruri baat karni hai".

ACP nodded his head positively. And the young man entered the house.

Further the young man said" sir main janta hu ki mujhe iss waqt nai ana chahiye tha par baat hi aisi hai ki ana pada".

ACP: Its ok Prithviraj bolo kya baat hai..?

Prithvi: Sir mere mann main kuch sawal hai jo mujhe andar hi andar khaye ja rahe hai…bas usike jawab janne ke liye aya hu…

ACP was somewhat confused.

Prithvi(somewhat rudely): Sir kya aapke mann main kabhi ye khayal nai aya ki jab aap ek ACP ho to phir aapka beta ek deshdrohi kaise ban gaya…? Kya aapko jara sa bhi andaza nai tha ki aapka beta kaha hai ,kya kar raha hai, kis haal main hai , kuch bhi nai…?

ACP was taken aback by his question.

ACP: tum ye kya puch rahe ho…?

Prithvi: Ha sir main ye puch raha hu…..aur mera sawal bhi sahi hai…boliye na sir , jawab dijiye….

ACP: Tum ye sab kyu janna chahte ho..?

Prithvi(loudly): kyuki Nakul sirf mera colleague nai balki mera sabse accha dost tha….he was my best friend…..maine aaj apne bhai jaise dost ko khoya hai…vo bhi aapki vajah se…

ACP was shocked to hear this…he could not believe his ears…..

Prithvi: Ha sir vo mera sabse accha dost tha….aur hum 7-8 saalon se ek sath the…..

ACP knew that Prithvi and Nakul worked in same organization but was totally unaware about their friendship especially this long term friendship.

FLASHBACK(5-6 years ago)

ACP: Nakul ye koi waqt hai ghar ane ka…? Raat ke 1 baj rahe hai…...(he shouted)

Nakul(reluctantly): main Prithvi ke ghar gaya tha…..vo mera dost hai….

And without giving any further explaination he went towards his room.

ACP just nodded as he knew that his further questions would led to an argument.

PRESENT

ACP: Prithvi matlab Prithviraj…!

A/N: I know that its not so good…But please do tell me whether I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for your precious reviews. Now here goes the next chapter.

Chapter 2:

Prithvi: Ha sir….Prithvi matlab Prithviraj..Lekin shayad is baat ka apko pata hi nai hoga kyu ki aapne kabhi Nakul pe dhyan hi nai diya….

ACP : Par tum ye sab aaj kyu puch rahe ho…? Aur tumne mujhe ye pehle kyu nahi bataya ki tum aur Nakul itne acche dost the..? aur agar tum aur Nakul itne acche dost the to phir tumhe ye kaise nahi pata chala ki Nakul kuch galat kar raha hai..?

Hundreds of questions were going in ACP's mind.

Prithvi: Sir main aapke saare sawalon ke jawab de dunga par pehle aapko mere sawalon ke jawab dene hoge…

ACP: Kaunse sawal..?

Prithvi: Pehla sawal vo jo abhi maine aapse pucha ki kya aapko pata nahi tha ki Nakul kya kar raha hai..? kis haal main hai? kaha hai..? kya aapne janne ki koshish nahi ki.? Kya aapne use contact karni ki koshish nahi ki..?

ACP: Ha main use puchta tha par vo kehta ki vo thik hai…

Prithvi: usne kaha ki vo thik hai aur aap mann bhi gaye..? Aur kab pucha tha aapne use..? Akhir baat hi kitna karte the aap Nakul se….? Ek ghar main rehne ke baad bhi aap 2-3 hafton tak baat nahi karte the..Aur agar baat ki bhi to vo bhi just as a formality….

Now ACP was furious.

ACP: Tum kehna kya chahte ho prithviraj..? Kya sabit karna chahte ho ye sab kehke..?

Prithvi : Main kuch sabit nahi karna chahta…main aapko sirf sacchai batana chahta hu..aapko ye ehsas dilana chahta hu ki aapne apne bête Nakul ke saath kitna galat kiya..

ACP(in a very confident tone): Maine kuch galat nahi kiya…mera iss desh ke prati farz hai..maine apna farz nibhaya…ek gunhegar ko uske papon ki saza di…Aur tum ek IB(Intelligence Bureau) officer ho kar bhi us gaddar ki tarafdari kar rahi ho…

Prithvi: Ek ACP hone ka farz to bahot acche se nibhaya aapne…par ek pita hone ka farz..vo kabhi nahi nibha paye….Jaise aapka apne desk ke prati farz tha vaise apne bête ke prati bhi tha vo kyu nahi nibhaya aapne..?

ACP was very angry on hearing this.

ACP: Prithviraj…vo ek Gaddar tha..

Prithvi(angrily): Thik hai sir Nakul gaddar tha..par aap bhi ek gaddar hai…agar usne apne desh ke saath gaddari ki to aapne apne rishton ke saath gaddari ki…apne khoon ke saath gaddari ki….

ACP was burning in rage.

ACP: Tumhari himmat kaise hui mujhe gaddar kehne ki…?

Prithvi: Maine bilkul sahi kaha sir…sochiye sir sochiye….kyu Nakul ne itna bada kadam uthaya…kyu vo aapke khilaf gaya….kyu ki Nakul ko apne Dad chahiye the ACP nahi…vo aapse pyaar karta tha apne dad se pyaar karta tha…

ACP's anger turned into pain after hearing this.

ACP: Agar Nakul mujhse pyaar karta tha to usne ye sab kyu kiya…? kyu usne mujhe itni taqleef di…? kyu usne mujhe maarne ki koshish ki…? kyu usne mujhpe goli chalayi..?

Prithvi: Sir agar Nakul ko aapko marna hota to vo ye kab ka kar chuka hota….vo aapko tabhi maar sakta tha jab usne aapko kidnap kiya…aur jaha tak goli chalane ka sawal hai to ha sir usne aap pe goli jarur chalayi par usne vo goli aapke khande pe chalayi…agar vo aapko maarna chahta to goli aap ke seene pe chalata…..magar usne aisa nahi kiya kyu ki us din bhi aap uske DAD hi the sir..

ACP was shocked at this revealation because it was a truth.

ACP(to himself): Ha agar Nakul chahta to asani se goli seene pe chala sakta tha par usne seene pe goli nahi chalayi..Kya ho raha hai ye..?

ACP was in extreme pain and was totally confused.

A/N: Please do tell me about this chapter. And I tried my best to avoid spelling mistakes. If there are any then extremely sorry for that. And I have used some harsh words for ACP but I think that they were necessary in this chapter. Hope you all like this chapter.


End file.
